Deseos
by Deydra Felton
Summary: Aya se encuentra con un pequeño ser que le cumple sus más anhelados deseos. Lean y dejen reviews please


Deseos

Todo comenzó una mañana en una aburrida clase de historia de las artes marciales en el colegio Toudou. Casi siempre trato de poner atención a las clases para poder superar a mi hermana Maya, pero ese día, tan solo oír la voz del profesor me mareaba. Como no podía salir del salón, decidí hacer una peculiar lista de las cosas que siempre he deseado y que desgraciadamente, nunca he tenido. No eran cosas materiales como una nueva katana, sino cosas hermosas como el amor, la mistad y cosas así que son más importantes que una espada. Sin escuchar al maestro, el cual seguía hablando, tomé un lápiz y escribí en una hoja:

_Deseo:_

_1.- El amor de Souichiro-sama_

_2.- Ser más fuerte para ayudar a Souichiro-sama_

_3.- Ser bonita para gustarle a Souichiro-sama_

_4.- Tener un hijo de él_

Sin darme cuenta, doble la hoja y la guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi falda. Cuando por fin el timbre sonó, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí en busca de mi amado.

Recorrí todo el colegio sin resultado, Souichiro no estaba por ningún lado. Algo dentro de mi corazón me decía que estaba (como siempre) con mi hermana mayor. Fui a ver a Masataka y a Bob pero ellos tampoco sabían nada de Maya y de Souichirou.

Caminaba lento por el pasillo del 4º piso de la escuela cuando vi una especie de humo saliendo de uno de los salones del fondo. En esos salones acostumbraban almacenar las mesas y silla que ya no servían, por lo que ningún alumno entraba a ellos. Caminé más rápido. Un pensamiento había venido a mi cabeza: tal vez, Souichiro estaba entrenando en ese salón y algo malo le estaba pasando. Cuando entré al salón, vi una pequeña luz que provenía del fondo, pensé que era fuego y me acerqué para ver si podía acabar con él, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que no era fuego, sino una pequeña llama blanca. La miré fijamente para averiguar de qué se trataba cuando de ella salió un pequeño ser que se paró en una de las mesas.

Al principio pensé que era un sueño pero después se fue haciendo real cuando la pequeña personita flotó en el aire y sacó de mi bolsillo la hoja con mis deseos. La abrió y leyó cada uno de ellos en voz alta.

-¿Deseas esto con todo tu corazón? –Me preguntó

-Sí, así es. Pero también deseo saber qué haces aquí y quién eres.

-¡Ah sí! Perdón por no presentarme, soy un demonio y no tengo nombre, estoy aquí porque quería descansar en un lugar tranquilo. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Natsume Aya.-Respondí tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo y mi miedo.

-Está bien linda, necesito que no le menciones a nadie esto ¿sí? A cambio yo te puedo conceder estos deseos.

Después de meditar por mucho tiempo, acepté rogando que mi decisión no fuera la equivocada.

-Bueno, ese es el trato, tú no le dices a nadie y yo te cumplo tus deseos. Empezarás a ver resultados desde ahora y no nos volveremos a ver ¿De acuerdo? –Asentí. – ¡Hasta nunca preciosa!

En ese momento el pequeño demonio se metió a las llamas y se desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Salí del salón todavía confundida pero al voltear hacia abajo, vi a mi hermana con Souichiro-sama discutiendo bajo un árbol. Corrí escaleras abajo y me acerqué un poco a la pareja. Al verme, Souichiro corrió, pero no para huir de mí, sino para abrazarme… ¡para abrazarme! Me tomó de la cintura y me elevó dando vueltas. Después me acarició la cara y me besó como nunca hubiera imaginado que lo haría.

Estaba tan feliz que mis ojos brillaban de alegría. Era verdad, todo el asunto del demonio era verdad. Cumplió mi primer deseo. Pero algo opacaba ese precioso momento: Maya.

Ella estaba recargada en el árbol negando con la cabeza lo que veía. Me daban ganas de tomar mi espada y partirla en dos para que dejara de arruinar el que parecía ser el mejor momento de mi vida.

-Si ustedes dos se hacen novios, el mocoso se distraerá y no cumplirá con su entrenamiento para derrotar de una vez a Mitsuomi.- Dijo con su aire de superioridad.

Yo pensé que Nagi le daría la razón como siempre pero sólo me tomó la mano y le dijo:

-Maya, no me importa tu entrenamiento. Si quieres vencer a Mitsuomi, hazlo tú sola, él nunca me ha hecho nada malo. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, ODIO que me digas mocoso.

Me tomó de la cintura y caminamos dejando a una desconcertada Maya pero dejándome a mí, un muy buen sabor de boca.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Se me ocurrió de repente y creí que quedaría bien pero para estar segura, please déjenme reviews!

Esperen pronto el segundo capítulo.

Deydra Felton


End file.
